Hermione
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Es una oscura noche de otoño donde una tormenta acaba de pasar, dejando un frió viento soplando frente a la ventana. La calle vacía se extiende ante una casa oscura mientras Harry Potter espera por la llegada de alguien. La noche es decisiva para él, y no solo para él.


Hermione...

Aquí les dejo un oneshot con una canción. Espero les guste, se trata de la pareja Harry/Hermione. Ya sé que no acabaron juntos pero fue el primero que hice hace ya bastante tiempo. Por fa, dejen comentarios. Gracias.

Título: 'Hermione...'

Tipo: Oneshot/Songfic (video).

Categoría: Romance.

Clasificación: Drama.

Capítulos: sin capítulos.

Completo.

**_Sumario: _**_"Es una oscura noche de otoño donde una tormenta acaba de pasar, dejando un frió viento soplando frente a la ventana. La calle vacía se extiende ante una casa oscura. Harry Potter espera por la llegada de alguien. La noche es decisiva para él, y no solo para él."_

_Basado en la canción 'Isabel...' de José Luis Perales. (Tipo video)._

**Hermione…**

Es un lluvioso día de otoño. El sitio está oscuro, son las 8:00 de la noche las que suenan en el reloj de la pared y un muchacho de ojos verde no halla su lugar en la habitación, aguardando, deambulando como bestia enjaulada en espera de la llegada de alguien. Pendiente siempre de la ventana que mira la calle y de la puerta de madera, única entrada y salida del cuarto.

_"__Como pasan las horas, mi corazón desesperado no aguanta la incertidumbre. Me dijo que sería puntual y siempre lo es. Mi maleta ya está hecha y no hay vuelta atrás, a menos que ella… todo depende ahora de ella."_

_"__Hace dos semanas que los vi después de 5 años. Pensé que el tiempo nos habría cambiado, pero no, no los cambió a ellos y a mí tampoco. Han pasado ya 5 años, lo sé, pero aún recuerdo su aroma y su delicada piel, aquellos cabellos castaños que tan suavemente caían por su espalda, su boca suavemente delineada con finos y dulces labios, y aquella mirada de profunda y secreta pasión que solamente le dedicaba a una persona…"_

_"__Las memorias asaltan mi mente, momentos vividos en aquel entonces durante el último grado del colegio, en aquellos días cuando jamás pensaron que acabarían juntos, amándose como se aman ahora. Pero así es el amor, te hace cambiar de la forma menos esperada y, a veces, te puede llevar hasta la locura."_

Harry se acerca a la venta cubierta de gotas de lluvia que lograron aferrarse al vidrio pasada ya la tormenta. La calle oscura y vacía yace afuera, como añorando la venida de un ser que parecía nunca llegaría. Descansa su cabeza contra el cristal, pareciendo fatigado de la vida. Cierra sus ojos y comienza a recordar.

- flash back -

_"__Hace un hermoso día de verano, la brisa fresca pone danzar las hojas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, la tranquilidad del lago refleja el cielo azul como un espejo de cristal, y yo escucho el grito de alegría de mi mejor amigo que se avecina a lo lejos. Sus palabras solo me llegan como el rumor de los árboles sobre mi cabeza, que me dicen que la mujer de sus sueños por fin le ha correspondido."_

- ¡Harry, Harry, me ha dicho que sí!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Me dijo que sí, Hermione me dijo que sí!

_"__Yo, sentado a orillas del lago, lo veo venir deprisa. Observo su cuerpo agitado por correr y gritar al mismo tiempo, pero su rostro mostrando una felicidad jamás conocida por mí hasta entonces."_

- ¡Me ha dicho que sí, Harry!, ¡no puedo creerlo, Hermione me ha dicho que sí! – _me dice entre jadeos._

- ¿Te ha contestado tan rápido? – _pregunto yo, fingiendo sorpresa._

- Sí. Yo quería darle tiempo, ¿sabes?, para que lo pensara bien y no se arrepintiera luego, pero me dijo que no era necesario, que me había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

- Me da gusto por ti… y por ella.

- Sabía que te alegrarías por los dos, amigo. ¿Te digo algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Ella es la chica de mi vida, ¿sabes? Desde que la vi en aquel baile de Navidad supe que no viviría para ver a nadie más. La amo con todo mi corazón.

- Serán muy felices juntos, Ron. Sé que ella te ama mucho también.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

- Ella me lo contó ayer.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que eres el amor de su vida y que no podía esperar más para que le pidieras que fuera tu novia. Que te ama como a nadie en el mundo.

_"__Veo como sus ojos comienzan a brillar más por la inmensa felicidad que le da mi declaración."_

- Soy inmensamente feliz – _me dice._ – Yo tampoco podía esperar para pedírselo pero, a veces soy un cobarde…

- Pero al final se lo dijiste. Tuviste el valor y se lo dijiste.

_"__Él me sonríe compartiendo conmigo su alegría. Ron, mi amigo, se aleja con el alma en las nubes, inocente de los pensamientos que ahora surcan mi cabeza y los sentimientos que atraviesan mi corazón y que mi boca es incapaz de pronunciar. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que la mujer que ama, la que acaba darle el 'sí', habita también en mi corazón?"_

De vuelta a la habitación. Harry observa la calle mientras sus gafas se empañan por las secretas lágrimas que llenan su mirada. Se aleja de la ventana.

_Él me ha contado que vive tan solo por verte a ti _(Regresa y se sienta al borde de la cama)

_Tú me has contado que él es tu único amor. _(Toma el libro de fotografías ya viejo entre sus manos).

_Él me ha contado orgulloso que siempre te ha sido fiel. _(Abre el libro y lo deja en la última fotografía de los tres amigos)

_Tú te has sentido dichosa hablando de él. _(La fotografía los muestra en los jardines, donde ellos están tomados de las manos.)

_Él ha sentido es su cuerpo tu calor. _(Al ver la foto recuerda aquel día de verano donde los vio a lo lejos, sentados a orillas del lago, compartiendo un profundo y apasionado beso.)

_Tú le has mirado a los ojos pidiéndole amor. _(Recuerda la noche de navidad en la Madriguera, estando los dos bajo el muérdago y donde, con solo una mirada ella le entregó su corazón.)

_Él ha llenado de flores tu jarrón. _(Recuerda la tarde en que él llegó con un ramo de rosas para ella.)

_Tú le has besado las manos con tanto amor._

Deja el libro al ya no poder mirar más. Se levanta de la cama y camina de nuevo hacia la ventana, mientras su corazón se acelera al imaginar que son sus pasos los que se acercan, sin poder sacarla de su cabeza.

_Hermione, estoy pensando en ti. _

_Me cansé de ser testigo fiel._

_Yo también me enamoré de ti._

_Hermione, quiero decirte adiós…_

Harry se aproxima a la hoguera casi extinta, donde las débiles llamas danzarinas lo invitan a recordarla más que antes. Trayendo a su memoria el único baile que compartieron juntos.

- flash back -

_"__Es la noche de navidad, una maravillosa cena nos deleita a todos en el colegio. La última navidad que pasaríamos en aquel Salón. Luces de colores, villancicos, muérdagos por doquier, y aquella hermosa pareja que parecían los acérrimos enemigos, ahora comparten un dulce beso bajo el muérdago más separado del lugar, apartados de la fiesta y viviendo solos en un mundo donde no había nada más que su gran amor. Pienso que se ven muy felices juntos, pero siento que mi corazón se hace pedazos al no ser yo quien está en su lugar."_

_"__Después de un rato ella se me acerca, mientras él va por unas bebidas."_

- ¿Por qué no te diviertes, Harry? – _me pregunta. Entretanto la miro y le grito con mis ojos que se quede conmigo… para siempre._

- Me estoy divirtiendo – _me obligo a responder una mentira para que no sospeche._

- Yo te veo muy triste y melancólico – _me dice ella, examinando mi rostro cuidadosamente mientras trato ya no verla a los ojos para que no advierta mi amor por ella. _– Tengo una idea. – _continúa ella._ – ¿Me concederías esta pieza? Vamos, baila conmigo.

_"__Mis ojos se abren hasta más no poder por la proposición que me plantea. Bailar con ella… uno de mis más grandes anhelos y deseos. Curiosamente, mi amigo no se molesta para nada ante el hecho de que ahora bailo con su novia. Tanta confianza se tienen y tal es su amor que él sabe que ella jamás lo traicionaría."_

_"__Cuan feliz fue aquel momento, sostenerla junto a mí, su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, escuchar su respiración. Deseaba que jamás terminara, que permaneciera así por siempre, pero ahora aquel momento solo es parte de mi memoria."_

_"__Sueño tanto con tenerte entre mis brazos, sueño respirar del perfume de tus cabellos sobre mi rostro, sueño sentir tu piel de seda acariciar la mía bajo la luz de las estrellas, sueño… solo sueño…"_

_Hoy he soñado tu cuerpo llenando mi soledad._

_He repetido tu nombre como una canción._

_Hoy se ha llenado mi casa con tu voz._

_Hoy he soñado que tengo tu amor._

De pronto Harry vuelve a la realidad. Alguien toca a su puerta. Son la 9:30 de la noche. Los golpes se hacen cada vez más fuertes, tres por vez.

_"__¿Será ella? ¿Debo abrir? Me pregunto…"_

Lentamente Harry se acerca a la puerta. Con el corazón en la mano gira el picaporte. Una bella silueta yace en el umbral de su habitación en espera del pase de entrada.

- Hola Harry. Aquí estoy.

_"__No puedo creer que sea su dulce voz la que embelesa mis oídos. No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, toda lógica y razonamiento me han abandonado. Solo es mi corazón el que funciona y me mantiene en pie."_

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, Ron me espera para ir a cenar.

- Lo sé, el mismo me lo dijo ésta tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- ¿Cómo vas con él?

- Ya lo sabes. No puedo pedir más.

- ¿Lo sigues amando como hace 5 años?

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- ¿Lo amas igual?

- Sí.

- ¿Más que a mí?

_"__Ella calla por un segundo antes de contestar. Luego me mira directo a los ojos."_

- Sí.

_"__No puedo soportar esa respuesta, ya no puedo más, no importa lo que pase, ya no lo guardaré más."_

Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, Harry avanza hacia ella, decidido. Se detiene justo a un palmo de su boca, acaricia su mejilla y la besa delicadamente. Ella no hace ningún movimiento por la impresión de la embestida, solo lo siente robarse su aliento lenta y profundamente. Se separan luego de unos segundos. Él la mira gritándole todo el amor que se calló durante tantos años, ella lo ve triste y confundida.

- Ya no puedo callarlo más. Quiero gritarlo al mundo.

- Harry, yo…

- Ya no puedo ocultarlo más y lo sabes. Pensé que lo había olvidado, que lo había superado, pero cuando volviste a mi vida, todo surgió de nuevo. No puedo sacarte de mi mente, solo pienso en ti. Cada noche que me acuesto, cada mañana que me levanto. La única imagen de mi memoria eres tú.

- Harry, sabes que no puedo. Amo a Ron. Él es el amor de mi vida, es mi mundo, lo que más quiero, no puedo traicionarlo así, menos con su mejor amigo. No debo.

- Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero traicionarlo. Pero no consigo soportar que sea él quien te tenga entre sus brazos y no yo, que sea él el que acaricia tu piel y no yo, que sea él el dueño de tu corazón y no yo. ¡No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo! Sé que no lo amas igual, que has cambiado.

- Claro que no lo amo igual, lo amo más que antes – _ella suspira profundo y baja la mirada antes de continuar. Levanta la vista y me dice_ – Esta noche me propondrá matrimonio y le diré que sí, Harry. Me casaré con él.

_"__Logro escuchar como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos y caen, una por una, las piezas a sus pies. Mi alma comienza a llorar en silencio porque ya no existe nada mas que la pueda mantener."_

- Ya veo – _es lo único que puedo articular en un susurro._ – Entonces… no me queda más que decirte adiós y que seas muy feliz.

- Harry…

_"__Ella trata de acercarse para intentar consolarme, pero no puedo soporta su mirada, mucho menos el roce de su piel."_

- Ve con él. Te espera.

_"__No quiero verla. Mis ojos huyen hacia la ventana opuesta a la puerta, por donde la escucho salir después de un momento de frío silencio. Veo luego por la ventana esa bella silueta alejarse por la calle, hasta encontrase con el amor de su vida que la espera en la esquina y que… no soy yo."_

_"__Ahora solo puedo escuchar el murmullo de mi propia respiración haciéndome compañía. Pues no me queda más que… decirle adiós."_

_Hermione, porqué le fuiste fiel._

_Si no estás hoy a morir de amor._

_Yo también me enamoré de ti._

_Hermione, debo decirte adiós._

Harry toma su maleta y sale del cuarto. Camina sin rumbo por la calle oscura hasta llegar al centro de Londres. Repara de pronto en un pequeño restaurante, donde una pareja se declara su amor. Ron y Hermione acaban de quedar comprometidos. Él, lleno de alegría, ella, radiante de felicidad.

_Hermione, estoy pensando en ti._

_Me cansé de ser testigo fiel._

_Yo también me enamoré de ti._

_Hermione… quiero decirte adiós._

Harry comienza a alejarse del lugar y perderse entre la bruma de la oscura calle mientras el frío viento de otoño azota su larga túnica y agita sus negros cabellos desordenados, al momento que una fina lagrima resbala por su mejilla y un último suspiro con el nombre de Hermione se desprende de su pecho.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS =D


End file.
